club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ag4ta Guiin0
Ag4ta Guiin0 (née Agatane Joshua Peniguinos Jr. II), better known as her star nickname "AgA 2.u1no" and "Peng-Queen of all Rockers" is a popular fashion model, a great singer, and superb actress! She was known to be the creator of the "Guino Rock Flow" in the North of CP Island. Biography Agatane was born on September 30, 1988 to Joonie Joshua Sakata and Samoo' El Peniguinos, being the 8th child of her family, with 5 sisters and 3 brothers, being the 6th youngest child of the gang. Her parents originated from North Side of Club Penguin, hence her strong accent. Her name is a fusion of her father's middle name and her mother's family name, just like her grand-grandmother's, in honor for her. When she was 1, she appeared on the movie Sp00k! as Princess JuJu Beat. At age 5, she set a school record for being the youngest person to join a band. When she was 7, she starred in the TV series Bijoux as Amethyst. But her true passion for music came when her big brother, Hia-Azo Sakata (2nd oldest children and his dad wanted a few of his children to have the "Sakata" in his name), showed to her his collection of Joj0tron1x's rocking music! She loved it and started to practice alongside Hia and her siblings, learning in an incredible speed (Agata learned all styles of musics and instruments within '''5 complete days' of harsh studying!) surpassing her older brother in every ways and then started with her siblings a small band named "Boom Bim Bam Bang Gang!", her first band and the birth of a singer. She went to a bar in the North place, at the age of 15 years old, to sing along her sibling band. People were curious and laughed at her, but Agata never give up! She shown a slow and smooth beginning, some complained to be a ripoff from other known smooth guitarists until she gone crazy in her notes, playing the guitar like a REAL rocker and everyone was shocked and applaud! And the legendary Agata made a big rise from this day: her popularity rise and contracts was a daily jogging to her! Some of her brothers and sisters quit over time, due to college or wanting their dream jobs. This sadden Agata but she decided to start collab with other artists and this is where she meet '''Ricardo' and Blodon, both professionals on many music instruments, like her! With Hia-Azo and 2 other siblings on her side, she made a new band with a new name, that will stay for a big time: Northern Flippers. The day when she meet Akhem Nan-Toû was the day of her life: she saw him as a hero, powerful and wealthy, despite his arrogant side and drinking alcohol problem and violent behavior. However at age 20, she gave birth to Ciela and Skye, her first twin penguins. Years later, she gave birth to Aubrielle, a child who's intelligence surpass vastly any average adult penguins! She just gave birth to Adrien at the age of 25, the cocky one kid of the family. She just gave birth to Delta Chloe recently on this year, her last little kid and the youngest in the family. She love to have children as it appears. Rock Style Agata's style was obviously derived and highly inspired on Joj0tron1x's style of rocking however she used an Yell-Ectr0 Guitar, instead of Joj0tron1x's DayBlade Guitar and even use an Sound-Plier to upgrade her guitar's sound performances. Agata's smooth music comes from Moondark and Bliis Dong & Josho, those musicians are known to make smooth rock musics for slows, however her savage, destructive and rough style comes from Joj0tron1x's style with a bit of chaotic note from Onzark McGuin. Albums Boom Bim Bam Bang Gang! Here comes the Boom Bim Bam Bang Gang!